The Only One Worth Using Would be Ikkyu
by Kajiumei
Summary: Sequel of "What Kind of Girl Do You Like? A Girl I can Use"; Summer before their first year at Saikyoudai, Agon comes to the realization that if anyone should end up with his ex, it should be someone he respects and those men are hard to come by. Ikkyu doesn't know whether to be ecstatic or nervous to be set up with Asami but they may not be left alone after all. OC/Ikkyu/Agon?
1. Chapter 1

After so many years of having known each other, Agon Kongo was still a rather prominent thorn in Asami's side.

Since learning they'd be attending the same college of Saikyoudai, he'd been sending her what she assumed were drunken texts of many a different subject matter although _most_ would undoubtedly lead to perversion.

The brunette had wanted to put her best foot forward and in a show of good faith, rekindle her friendship with her ex since they would be sharing a university. However, the more they 'bonded' since the long separation, the more irritated Asami became.

She currently sat impatiently in a booth at WcDonald's, staring at her phone while tapping her fingers on the table.

With no context at all he'd sent her a text telling her to be there at 12:30 this Saturday and though she'd prodded him for answers regarding why it was she needed to be there and what for, he'd never replied. How typical for Agon.

Normally he at _least_ had the courtesy not to call her out anywhere but she still had too much trouble saying no, not that he'd accept that anyway.

She watched as each new customer came in through the door, waiting for any sort of sign of what her purpose was here.

It was when she spotted a familiar spiky head of hair come in that she was unable to help but smile and call him over. " _Ikkyu!_ Hey, over here!" She waved.

"O-Oh, Asami-chan," He replied nervously, walking over to her table immediately, "You came..!"

"Of course I ca…" She had a thought and remembered that the text Agon had sent her merely said to be here at this time. Did he actually intend on coming? "I mean, I was asked to be here but… is Agon on his way, _or_ …?"

Ikkyu slid onto the other side of the booth she sat in, eyes drifting from her own at the observation as a blush covered his cheeks. "Well… that is… Agon-san _may_ have um… asked you without giving much warning…"

"He didn't set us up… did he…?" She murmured skeptically.

"I-I didn't ask him to, I _swear!_ " Ikkyu held his hand up in a gesture of promise, nervously trying to explain himself.

Asami giggled, "Don't worry about it Ikkyu, I always enjoy seeing you anyway and it's actually preferable with just the two of us."

He swallowed harshly, trying to fight back the embarrassment from showing on his face. "Sometimes Agon-san just sort of… acts on impulses. We might have been talking about next season when you were brought up and then… _Well_ , you're here."

"Trust me; I understand his whims better than most…" She laughed, waving off his concern.

* * *

"You're going to Saikyoudai right?"

"That's right!" Ikkyu had answered without hesitation.

"Good, I'll need someone reliable when that slimy trash takes over…" Agon scoffed, rolling his eyes, "As usual, he's too much a piece of trash to be worth looking at with that _pathetic_ physical ability,"

"You can count on me Agon-san though both of you make an oni great combination,"

The younger Kongo twin made a disgusted face, "Admitting to a combination with him makes me _sick_ , I think I'd rather spend more quality time with those hot managers that trail behind that trash for some reason."

"T-They're both going to Saikyoudai as well?" Did that mean he'd finally get to be on a team with really cute _girl_ managers?

"Mamori-chan's too serious and she's always looking to that slimy trash," Agon pondered, "Not to mention _her_."

"Asami-chan..?" Ikkyu gulped, crush already showing.

"Yeah, what the hell does she see in those trashes?! Kukuku, at least I'll have a chance at opening her eyes back up to what's _actually_ worthwhile."

The shorter male nodded meekly, imagining what it'd be like to go to practice every day and be greeted by her warm smile; the thought bringing heat to his cheeks that he couldn't hide.

" _Ahhh?_ What's with that face?"

Ikkyu turned pale, waving his hands in front of him, "I-It's _nothing_ , honestly!"

Agon squinted, leaning in closer to invade the cornerback's personal space, "I don't know why you make the same pathetic face as the other trashes at Shinryuji when girls are brought up…"

"No I… I mean there's… not a lot of time for those sorts of things when we're always training and such; I wouldn't sacrifice it for anything!" It was true that being the best was his first priority but he'd never refuse quality time with a cute girl.

"Maybe for the other trash but those of us with _talent_ can obviously make time for the finer things in life, right?"

Ikkyu flushed, knowing talking to Agon about girls was the equivalent of a novice asking a professional musician how to play a complex piece… yet the fact that the overall genius considered him an equal in many regards and respected him was something that gave him immense pride.

However, his mastery of the backwards run and pre-eminent senses in motion ability wasn't very helpful when it came to flirting with girls, _unless_ maybe if he were to catch one out of the air.

Before he could stutter out another excuse, Agon went on, "Out of every other trash she hangs around, _you_ would be preferred… I'd rather have someone like you play with Asami if I had to relinquish her," he mused as if picturing it. If she was unwilling to mess around, he could think of no one more suited to take up his place than Ikkyu.

" _Me_ and… and…" The shorter gawked, not expecting this sort of turn in the conversation.

"Fine I'll set you up. Meet her at the WcDonald's, 12:30 this Saturday."

Ikkyu's mouth hung open.

"Be grateful, no one else is usually worth my time to take my leftovers, but she's a special case and somehow picturing her drooling over some trash leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I'll do my best… Agon-san…"

* * *

"He's always selfishly doing what he wants without considering anyone else's opinion… I just hope he doesn't think Saikyoudai is going to treat him as _leniently_ as Shinryuji did." She huffed: the understatement of the year.

"We're both excited to be on the team with oni strong competition and comrades." Ikkyu added, both having their own trey's of food.

"It will be harder with all of us being freshmen verse the upperclassmen but as long as we work at it, I don't doubt we'll have the talent to go far in the upcoming tournaments."

The two chattered on about the American Football season which was what they mostly had in common. It was safer and more casual that way though they had known each other for a few years now, she couldn't recall a time where had a chance to talk alone.

"But yeah, I'm grateful Mamori's always so helpful… I'd be _doomed_ if I tried being manager alone. She'll be washing the jerseys and things… and I can't even stay in the room," Asami laughed.

"Wait the… you two wash the uniforms?!" Ikkyu gawked.

"Mmmhmmm, or at least we did in Deimon though I usually stuck to hanging them to dry,"

His blush returned, suddenly more self-conscious then before, "Y-You shouldn't worry about that, at least _I'll_ take care of my own!"

"We work on _everyone's_ Ikkyu; guess boys can't be expected to get those tough stains out."

"But leaving such a job to…"

"You trust me, right?"

He met her gaze from across the table, deep brown eyes locking with her icy blue ones.

"It's probably strange to think about, but all of us are going to be a part of the team. I can't help in the same way the rest of you can… so leave the smaller things to us and know that we're supporting you, _ok?_ " Asami smiled.

Ikkyu tried his best to seem unimpressed but it was unbelievably hard to brush off that kind of statement from a crush of his. "Alright, I understand… though I'd rather you simply relax and watch us win for you."

She giggled, folding her hands together, "You win for yourselves. No one can take that pride away from you."

He felt as if she understood him way too well.

"I admire you, Asami-chan," He spoke out, posture stiffening when realizing the weight of his words.

Her lips parted just slightly, the ever-concerned stare she held watching him with a quiet intensity he had always avoided for his own sake.

Ikkyu felt his jaw lock shut as if to keep at bay the instinct to apologize and pretend he'd never stepped that far for the fear of embarrassing himself or chasing her away. He wasn't like Agon or Hiruma who could spar with words and manipulate others into seeing his way; the only thing he could do was speak his mind and hope to be accepted through his actions.

Asami smiled warmly, "I've always admired you as well. You stay kind and can understand that there's strength in many things. I'm looking forward to getting to know you this year."

"Yeah… _me too_." He nodded, glancing away and trying to seem apathetic. She always got to him in ways that made his heart flutter beyond just physical appearance and he silently thanked Agon in the back of his mind.

* * *

 **AN: I actually have so much love for Ikkyu Hosokawa so I wanted an arc devoted to the progression between him, Asami, and Agon. Ikkyu is the sunshine of my life, worthy of everything good and pure tbh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ikkyu decided to _take back_ his compliments.

Although he respected Agon, that didn't mean it was a good idea in _any_ circumstance to agree to the concept of a double date… not with him and a random girl alongside the receiver himself and Agon's own ex-girlfriend.

Maybe he was asking for it when Agon inquired how their 'date' went but he'd been honest when he'd claimed that Asami probably didn't see it that way and assumed it was just a casual get-together.

After that disheartening piece of information, the all-around genius decided it was time to _step up_ on this little game and make sure Asami would know full well for what reason they were going to be spending time together.

All three of them sat awkwardly circled around the table trying not to meet each other's gaze, fiddling with their fingers or staring at their shoes and avoiding eye contact at any cost.

Let's get one thing perfectly clear: Agon Kongo did **_not_** do double dates, at least not in the traditional sense of an even pair of genders. His definition usually meant one girl on either side of him, never bringing a tagalong to compete with, not that they'd ever be less then trash anyway. However, Ikkyu was different compared to the usual scum he had the displeasure of interacting with.

Ikkyu was even _worse_ off, anxiety doubled with the number of girls and Agon wasn't serving as the buffer he'd hoped for. Maybe if they just relaxed and got off to a good start things would be alright?

Asami was grimacing, not at all understanding what the point of this was. She was too busy being suspicious of Agon to pay much mind to Ikkyu, assuming he had some kind of _scheme_ that involved her and she was determined to play no part in it. Her guard was up.

"Agon-kun, can we have appetizers first? _Pretty please_?"

Agon's date was the only one not at all unnerved by the atmosphere, chatting away like everything was perfect.

"Of course Misao-chan, anything you want." He smiled with all the kind features he put on to impress a new girl… the removing of his sunglasses, sitting forward in his chair like they were the most _interesting_ person he'd ever known and hanging off of every word she'd say. Asami wanted to gag.

"D-Do _you_ want anything Asami-chan…?" Ikkyu piped in nervously.

"I'm fine, thanks," She spoke with more of an edge than intended. Ikkyu gulped.

Agon laughed, "Still a tightwad? Ikkyu has you covered you know,"

She squinted, frown deepening, "I know you've never understood the concept of _'wise spending'_ but I try not to take advantage of my parents."

Turning to Ikkyu she added, "You don't have to worry about it, honestly."

"But I _insist_ , really! It's the least I can do,"

Asami hesitated, thinking it over for a moment, "Well… ok, though you're being much too kind,"

Agon gave a small nod of approval, flagging the waitress over. If he started flirting with her too while on a date…

"Are you… doing _alright_ Asami?" Ikkyu interrupted her train of thought.

"I'm fine…" She stated quickly, brushing off his question to look at the menu again.

He frowned, deciding on something drastic. "Please come with me for a second," Ikkyu slipped out of the booth and gestured for her to follow.

The brunette's eyes widened, unsuspecting of the depths of his concern but thought it'd be worthwhile to put him at ease if he really was worried about her.

She followed him to an open table outside where his eyes were serious and locked with hers.

"I-If this really makes you feel uncomfortable… _please_ tell me." His expression was pained and guilty.

"Huh? It's nothing like that!" She suddenly realized the intensity of the subject at hand and panicked.

"Is it Agon-san or…"

"Oh Ikkyu, of course it's not you or anyone! I mean… it's a bit weird but only because…"

"You wouldn't like me _that way_ , right?"

Asami stared, face falling as his seemed to stay neutral, frighteningly so. This wasn't like when he usually tried to suppress his embarrassment… it was as if instead of any heart wrenching features, there was a cold distance to them.

She leaned in, gently pressing her palm to his cheek, "Any girl would be _lucky_ to have you, Hosokawa Ikkyu, myself included."

No faster did he lose his composure when he processed those words, face heating up dramatically and heart thumping into overdrive. Did she really mean that?

"I never want you to forget that, you should always be smiling and certain that you deserve the best." She withdrew her hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that's the conclusion you'd draw from my behavior… the truth is that Agon is… it's still _hard_ for me to be around him, even though I've tried to make it work."

"Ah so that's… why…" Ikkyu scratched at his cheek, trying to hide the blush.

"I'll do better though, don't worry." She tried to assure him. There was no way she'd ruin this for him.

* * *

"What'd you _say_ to her back there?" Agon had asked once the girls had to head back home.

"N-Nothing…!"

With godspeed reaction time, Ikkyu was soon writhing away from Agon's hand that had grabbed at his face in annoyance, "You don't get to keep secrets when _I_ set you up and don't even get laid tonight now _answer_ the damn question,"

"Agon-san, cut it out, you don't have to gr-" the cornerback had protested, flailing.

"Tonight she went back to acting like she was before that slimy trash gummed her up with his bullshit so spill it, tell me the fucking secret."

Asami had made sure to smooth things over as soon as she got back, laughing when it was tasteful and knowing just the right things to say that tickled his ego and Ikkyu's at a moment's notice. She had a gift and he always knew it, being able to give him the words he was searching for and carrying on a conversation flawlessly with the grace of a practiced liar.

Agon didn't care if she was lying or actually feeling something different than one could outwardly notice, everyone else could be so dull and transparent bothering the conversation with their problems and woes… but apparently she hadn't lost her talent. Shows he was right about Ikkyu being good for her.

"She's _always_ that way Agon-san… she was a little uncomfortable at first with you around with your shared past but she let it go when I asked her why that was." Ikkyu finally grappled the genius' hand away and could breathe properly again.

 _Annoying_ … Guess she was trying to punish him, but it wouldn't matter… she'd revert back to her better ways in an instant so long as he played his cards right. Maybe there was a chance of reliving some of that sweet reminiscence after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami had been struggling with these newfound romantic endeavors, _wanting_ to say she was taken since she'd technically confessed to Youichi Hiruma just before the summer's start. However, despite that sentimental moment they shared, the blonde had gone off grid only a few days after and she couldn't get ahold of him.

She'd suspected he was worming his way into Saikyoudai's inner circle; as soon as the devil of Deimon set his sights on the school as his next platform to aim for the pros she knew he'd be busy making sure _no one_ could oppose his decisions. He was probably collecting all new material for his black book on the head of the University, the coach of the American Football team, and anyone else he could using pyramid scheme methods.

The 18 year old frowned; stepping hard upon the pavement as she recalled his disappearance and how she'd been determined not to mind it.

Hiruma hadn't exactly _agreed_ they'd be dating from then on, and since she wasn't worth texting an occasional update to why should she back down from the first potentially healthy relationship someone tried to pursue her for?

Ikkyu was sweet and she enjoyed her time with him even if she couldn't say as of that moment she had those special feelings towards him but she was willing to try.

 _Agon_ was the real problem.

He always had a little _too_ much free time, imposing on their activities together halfway through these 'dates' and rendering the already shy Ikkyu practically crippled from attempting anything romantic in the genius' line of sight… not that she blamed him for that. Agon's womanizing would put almost any other man to shame.

Whenever he did show up, Asami repressed her instincts to be suspicious or just plain irritated by his presence since she refused to make the cornerback anxious like that again. Surprisingly over time that worry was beginning to fade with an odd understanding the three of them shared when together for the most part.

Even if Agon set Ikkyu on edge just a bit more, she could tell he never really minded his sudden appearances. Maybe he even _preferred_ them.

It was interesting to behold Agon actually being around another male he could _tolerate_ since he never had respect for _anyone_ including his twin brother. Men were talentless trash he'd insult and avoid and women were only worth his time if they were pretty for a quick lay and nothing else… so to see Agon actually get along with someone he didn't have the intent of hooking up with was quite special indeed.

She thought it was actually doing him some good as sometimes Ikkyu tested his patience with his optimistic personality that could be taken as annoying… Agon was learning how to be a friend to someone and if that meant Asami had to put up with his usual attitude without speaking up then so be it.

Maybe he wasn't as much of a problem as she'd thought he'd be seeing as she didn't mind mediating between them. Strengthening Agon's ability to spend time with someone else was strangely satisfying and the two men could get along when Ikkyu never minded his coarse comments or cruel sense of humor. Few people could endure it; _herself_ included so she found it something worth growing and protecting.

It was only when Agon turned to _her_ that she felt the urge to escape.

"That movie sucked dick. I've managed better brawls than that in my sleep," Agon strolled out of the theater with his hands shoved into his pockets, suppressing a yawn.

"No doubt about that, Agon-san," Ikkyu agreed.

"I thought it was _insightful_ ," Asami commented, shrugging her shoulders in mild indifference.

"Yes, that _too_ …!" The shorter of the two men also added after she spoke, simply pleased to be around the two people he admired.

Agon chuckled knowingly earning a careful look from the brunette, "The main chick was pretty sexy if nothing else. Bet she knows _just_ how to handle a-"

Ikkyu's face flushed, interrupting, "Agon-san! Not in front of Asami-chan…"

"You think she's oblivious? I can defiantly tell you _otherwise_ … she used to be a pro at taking-"

" _Agon!_ " Asami practically shrieked at the explicit connotation that was about to escape her ex-boyfriend's mouth regarding their intimate past that she certainly never wanted to come to light.

He merely grinned, daring her to force him to shut up while her eyes darted nervously back to Ikkyu, "Would you mind throwing this away for me, Ikkyu?" She extended her half-empty drink she'd brought out from the movie shyly.

"Of course," He agreed; eager to help as he took it and began heading back to the trashcan outside the building they'd walked a good ways away from.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Asami flashed a threatening look to the genius, "This is the _second_ time you've pulled this shit… Just are you trying to do?!"

"Who me? I was just reminiscing about good times…" Agon raised his hands in feint innocence, knowing as soon as Ikkyu disappeared he couldn't get away with nearly as much.

"Well cut it out! I'm not saying it for me even if it is embarrassing, but Ikkyu's your friend and you know he'd be hurt by that… Can you stop being selfish _just_ for the time we're all together?!"

"I think you're only making _excuses_ …" Agon leaned down to her level, finger hitching onto her chin with a smirk. "You _like_ remembering how it was back then,"

She slapped his hand away, expression growing colder by the second, "You're not funny. If you keep doing this, I'm not putting up with it even if it means ending these get-togethers."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test that, and don't hurt Ikkyu. He's your _friend_."

"What about me?" Ikkyu suddenly piped in, returning shortly and blissfully unaware of the words they'd just exchanged.

"Oh I was just telling him you and I were about to head out," Asami beamed at him, eliciting a small blush from the aerial genius.

"Thanks for coming Agon-san," He waved to the younger of the Kongo twins when Asami's arm hooked with his own.

"Yep, goodnight!" She said goodbye as well, heading off with Ikkyu in his tradition of walking her home.

Agon rolled his shoulders, giving no farewell to the two as he walked his own way.

Next time he'd push it a step farther and watch her resolve _crumble_ into nothing.

* * *

"You don't have to address us so _formally_ you know… Just Asami would do, and I doubt Agon would get onto you for not adding a san onto his name," She leaned against him playfully.

Ikkyu laughed, itching his cheek and giving her a giddy smile, "I guess I'm oni traditional about formalities…"

"I can respect that," Most of the time she got other's to just call her Asami but Ikkyu could be a stickler for doing things a certain way. She never minded it.

"Asami-chan, I hope you don't mind Agon-san showing up when he does. I'll just text him to say what we're doing and he'll come around if he's not busy but I never thought to ask if it bothers you." He added seriously, keeping an even pace with her.

She paused, blinking in surprise though maybe she should have expected this sooner or later. "Well… it's not _that_ bad, I don't mind as long as he doesn't go and say things like he almost did tonight."

"I can ask him to not-"

"Ikkyu, we both know we can _ask_ Agon to not do things all day and he won't bother with obliging." She glanced at him knowingly.

"Well… _yes_ …" He sighed, seeming pained by the fact although he'd never ask the genius to change anything for him, even for Asami's sake. Not only that, but doing so could be borderline suicidal.

"But Agon-san and I never even saw each other outside of school and practices before all this and it's fun to see him this often now… Did you know he actually can make jokes that aren't _always_ at the expense of someone else?"

Asami could tell they were getting along better, both finding a friend in each other they hadn't been expecting: someone who could deal with their intensity and often serious nature that could frighten most away.

"N-Not to say I don't thoroughly enjoy being with _you!_ Of course I do!" He interjected her thoughts in a panic, giving an involuntary squeeze of her arm and almost halted their synchronized steps.

"I know that, and it makes me happy too; seeing you both bond that is." She reassured with a smile.

"It's just… Agon-san was always someone I _respected_ so deeply, I was thrilled he considered me on his level and that he could keep up with me in a way most other's couldn't," Ikkyu elaborated, "But even that wasn't enough to win him over on most occasions… You know he has his own agenda though he'd usually use me to communicate it to everyone else on the team,"

"He always did things by himself, never accepting anyone's help and that's a pride I oni admire but he'll talk to me since all this and I know I might sound foolish when I agree with both of you… that's because you're both _important_ to me,"

As she glanced over to him, he wasn't blushing like he usually would be at making such a comment but instead he seemed so certain, the smile he gave her was absolute and Asami's heart raced at it.

"Ah… I get it…" She covered quickly; relieved they'd reached her house just then as he walked her up to the doorway.

"Thank you for the night, Asami-chan." Ikkyu released her and took a shy step back.

"No, thank _you_ Ikkyu." She smiled, leaning down ever so slightly to bestow a kiss upon his cheek which immediately ignited a blush from the shorter man.

No matter what, she'd protect this peace between those two former Naga's. Asami wouldn't let what was built with her woven intentionally within to crumble by the same means if Agon decided to revert to his old ways.

Even if he didn't _want_ it, she knew it was about time Agon Kongo actually discovered the value in a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you dumbasses really think you'd have a nice peaceful _vacation_ over summer break? Well it's over now! Meet on the Saikyoudai field tomorrow bright and early for practice _from hell_!" Was the pleasant text all three future University students read when their cellphones toned at the same time that afternoon.

"I was wondering when he'd make his move…" Asami noted, rolling her eyes at Hiruma's usual flashy ways.

"Took that trash long enough. I was starting to get bored," Agon mused, taking a bite of his burger.

"Looks like practice is finally going to start up again; it'll be oni intense!" Ikkyu grinned from his spot next to Asami while Agon stat across.

"Speaking of that; you're coming to the gym tonight, yeah?" Agon asked, "Unko-chan's gonna be there too, training for Enma's trash team."

"Unsui-san still works out faithfully huh? It'll be good seeing him. He's going for quarterback right?"

" _Obviously._ He's gotta put all that worthless accuracy he's practiced so long for to use. Normal guys can't change their specialties so easily," He shrugged nonchalantly.

Ikkyu laughed but then recalled the female's presence and quickly included her, "Do you know anyone who's going to Enma, Asami-chan?"

She smiled knowingly, "Only the finest center, previously the _strongest_ high school player in Japan~"

"Of course the _fat trash_ is joining a trash team," Agon scoffed.

"Funny, I seem to recall him protecting you pretty well during the World Cup…" She tapped her chin in fake inquiry.

"Yeah till he has to do anything _besides_ being a fatass wall… his speed is as quick as normal trash _walks_."

"Watch your _mouth._ " Asami stated coldly, intolerant of any insults towards Kurita.

" _Make me_." He bit back.

Ikkyu's hands waved wildly, trying to settle down the tense atmosphere that usually didn't fall over them this easily. "Ah- but never mind about other teams! We just have to focus on our own!"

"Yeah right… it's only fun if you have god awful teams to beat," Agon sneered.

Asami felt her temper slipping, irritated how stubbornly he insisted on keeping up his arrogant attitude in favor of the truth: that he actually enjoyed the cooperative sport. He demonstrated that most obviously during Japan's game against America but maybe she wouldn't be surprised if he ever admitted the progress.

"Say what you want, they'll be formidable sooner or later… And you shouldn't be so cocky as a freshmen, you'll have to beat out all the upperclassmen for a chance at a starting spot whereas I'm pretty sure Kurita was a sure thing right off the bat… He got a great scholarship for being such a boost on the line while all the positions you play are basically _filled_." She mused, sipping on her straw.

"Do you remember who you're talking to?" Agon laughed, "My first year at Shinruyji the team was losing to Oujou's golden generation and with only five minutes left in the game I turned it around and bailed out their 'perfect record.'"

It's true that his skills were no joke… every time he joined in the game they'd often overtake the enemy team by 20 or more points and was defiantly the high school ace; but this was an entire new playing field and it wouldn't be so easy anymore.

"College is way more competitive than high school, Agon, especially since the Wizards have a reputation for being the strongest team in the entire league. The upperclassmen are obviously going to be a problem but are you even sure you can beat out the ace's coming in the same year as you? Is Akaba going to beat you out or Yamato when he joins?" Asami continued, elbows set on the table to lean on her palms with a determination to see him squirm.

It worked to an extent; a vein pulsing in Agon's forehead with her prodding because no matter how hard he tried to think everyone else was trash, American Football was a team sport and if he tried to do it all alone it'd end up like the Kanto Tournament where he lost to Deimon. Saikyodai collected the most brilliant minds in Japan, genius in terms of academics and all around talent.

She was surprised when it wasn't Agon who _spoke up_ first, but Ikkyu.

"You shouldn't doubt him Asami-chan. I know firsthand what Agon-san can do when he really tries: he _won't_ lose." He replied, eyes blazing in confidence.

A bit shocked, she stared for a bit at the unwavering faith as Agon rolled his eyes, "Listen to your _boyfriend_ Princess, those trash can try all their lives and still never reach my level."

She couldn't help but feel a bit cornered after speaking her peace, like the two were on a wavelength of their own and she was opposing it. After a few seconds of silence, she suggested they go shopping and the two men agreed.

Maybe she wasn't used to being on the outside of their banter, letting their conversation continue as she walked to the side of them mostly in her own thoughts rather than chiming in. The brunette should have been aware of it, ever since joining the American Football scene and meeting the players that had so much passion for their ambition regarding it that only another teammate could understand.

She'd always tried so hard to join in on their world but it seemed there would always be things she didn't understand and a certain pride she couldn't support… things they had to accomplish by themselves and _only_ with each other as a team.

"Asami-chan, are you okay?" Ikkyu asked, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Yeah I'm fine, just spacing out…" She waved off the concern.

"I was going to grab us all some snacks, what would you like?"

"Um… Can you get me a banana crepe? I'd appreciate you forever~"

"No problem," He laughed, "Stick around with Agon-san, I'll be right back."

Watching him head off, she gave Agon a wary look from the bench he'd taken a seat on with his elbows taking up most of the top of the backrest with his legs spread lazily apart. Asami settled at the far end with just enough space to avoid touching him.

"You not like that he takes my side about that shit?"

She winced, knowing she'd be unable to avoid talking about this, "It's fine; I respect his opinion. You should feel lucky he thinks so highly of you."

Agon tipped his sunglasses down, eyes wandering her form with a smug sort of look. "You know I would have backed you up back then. No one fucked with you when you were _my_ girl,"

"That's not necessary; I never needed your type of 'protection.'" She insisted, leaning back and shrugging her shoulders, "It was more 'isolation' than anything. No one would come near me when you were around or if they even knew we were together."

"So what? You didn't need anyone else when you had me for the long haul."

"That's not how relationships should work, Agon. You have to be able to get along with _more_ than one person because if you don't and they leave you, it's devastating." Asami explained, knees locking together.

"Ahhh…? Even if you add everyone together, one or a lot doesn't matter because trash is still trash no matter how many pieces you have." He exhaled.

"You're hopeless sometimes… I don't know if you're actually serious about trying to get me back or not but you know things will _never_ be the same as they were back then. I'm a different girl, and you're different too. Even if you try to hide it I know you're not just here to mess with me."

"What else would I be hanging around for?" He challenged.

Her eyes finally met his, tone serious, "For Ikkyu."

" _Ikkyu?_ C'mon princess, yeah he's not worthless but I don't hang around him cause it's fun, I just like your angry reactions."

"You're full of it… You _think_ you're using him but I know you wouldn't actually do anything to hurt him. I didn't want to comment on it because I knew you'd deny but you're smiling and laughing for real, and not because of the things **_I_ ** say,"

One of Agon's impossibly muscled arms removed itself from its perch on the top of the bench, turning to lean forward and into Asami's personal space which noticeably overshadowed her smaller form, "And here's what **_I_** think… You like him but not the same way, I know what you look like when you _really_ want someone and I don't see a trace of that when you're around him… so tell me who's the one _denying_ things."

She sucked in a deep breath, knowing all along Agon could easily read people but hardly ever took the time to do so; when the tables were turned she felt a wave of nerves wash over her.

"I _thought_ I could… but this isn't about me, I've just been enjoying my time the same as you," Asami shook her head and avoided his tinted stare.

He wouldn't let that go on for long though and reached out and grabbed her jaw, jerking it back to face him, "Oh yeah? Having fun _using_ him? Maybe that slimy trash really did turn you into a poster girl bitch… or did you learn that from me?"

Her eyes widened, breath hitching in her throat in fear but then anger flooded her core and made her shove his wrist away, standing up with fire in her eyes.

"Maybe I was just tired of being _alone!_ I didn't want to make the same mistake twice now that I've graduated from Deimon and only cling to Hiruma like I did with you… I can't do that again, and I never wanted to use Ikkyu I just thought it was the only way I could get close now that everyone split off to separate schools," She was angry at first, but as she spoke her tone was strangely weak and sad. "I'll _never_ let that happen to me again…"

He didn't react at first, expression unreadable thanks to the sunglasses he always wore but then he stood up too, stepping a bit too close. "So that's it, you just wanna add me to your collection of friends?"

She wasn't deterred and stared up, " _Yes._ I actually do."

Agon stood still, expecting more along the lines of _'I've hated this entire ordeal and being around you is miserable so get out of my life for good'_ but she wanted him as a friend? Honestly? After he'd sabotaged her Deimon friends, insulted and was indifferent towards things she cared about at a point in time he was _supposed_ to be her greatest support, using her for his own fun and then leaving her to pick up the pieces till he broke her down yet again.

Asami had never made much sense to him. At first he thought she just had terribly low self-esteem, not caring when he asked her out, made her do things she was uncomfortable with, and never truly complained when all the while she knew he was cheating, lying, and manipulating her. Something like that should stick with a person forever… but now he's almost growling when remembering a _similar instance._

When Kurita had protected him from Mr. Don in the World Cup, ignoring all the times he'd called him a _fat trash_ and tried to make him _feel like it_ no matter what he accomplished as well as single-handedly shattering his dream to attend Shinryuji. Yet Kurita never looked at him hatefully or tried dishing out insults of his own and it made no damn sense.

The dreadhead's hands reached out to her in a way that would terrify most who knew what he was capable of but fingers set themselves at the side of her head, thumbs lying at the edge of her cheekbones while the others threaded through brunette hair.

"You still make no sense to me princess and as much fun as it'd be to mess around with you again I think I'd _miss_ this," He sighed.

Missed the way she always saw the good in him and hardly ever gave up trying to keep him, even before he realized it that faithful night before the big game against America, she'd reached out even when he didn't see the value. Maybe it was possible for Agon Kongo to really care about someone _besides_ himself.

Asami smiled, arms wrapping around his torso to close the gap and hug him. He gave an irritated groan at the contact, one hand reaching around to return it if only to feel the familiar sensation of a woman's chest against his while the other ruffled her hair, successfully messing up the bangs she kept tied up and out of her eyes so that bits and pieces stuck up in a strange way.

Ikkyu's return wasn't very _convenient_ , noticing the intimate embrace and unable to help but frown, clearing his throat at Agon's back till Asami broke free with an embarrassed squeak and disheveled hair. The cornerback's glare was steady, still holding a tray of snacks as he silently questioned the two with his eyes.

"Don't look at me, _she_ was the one who latched on," Agon shrugged, carelessly placing the blame with all thought of the previous moment discarded.

Her mouth dropped open, hands clenching into fists in annoyance, "It _wasn't_ like that, I didn't-" She started.

"Here Agon-san, we'll be back in a second," Ikkyu spoke over her, handing the tray to Agon who would undoubtedly not hold back and already was picking at all of their food, sitting back on the bench and giving the couple a lazy wave.

The shorter male led her off to an uninhabited corner of the mall they were in and turned to her with a chilling look.

"Ikkyu, I can explain…" Asami started.

"No don't; it's fine Asami-chan… I _know_ how Agon-san is," He sighed, trying to ease her mind, "He can't help himself sometimes and I expected this sort of thing would happen sometime,"

She didn't answer at first, a strange question bubbling in her mind, "If you know this… what are you going to do?"

He leaned against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets with a leg kicking forward as he frowned at the floor, "It's fine like that, I wouldn't dream of saying anything,"

One of her brows quirked up, "But what if it had been different… more _serious_ … wouldn't you do something then?"

"Agon-san is Agon-san, I can't tell him what to do, and you two have a history I don't really understand. I'm not going to get oni defensive and demand he stays away… I'll just _live with it._ "

She didn't like the sound of that at all, but a part of her expected that sort of answer from him. Ikkyu liked her and respected her, but not as much as he admired Agon: he wouldn't put their relationship in jeopardy over some white-knight instinct. It somewhat hurt her to picture that, but it also made a strange amount of sense and showed his priorities.

"I get it Ikkyu, you don't have to worry about that. I want you two to keep this up _without_ me from now on." She answered.

His posture froze, snapping back up in panic, "No, Asami-chan, I didn't mean it like that… if it were anyone _besides_ Agon-san you know I'd do whatever it takes to make you feel happy and safe." He begged.

The brunette smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I know that, and I respect that. I'll be honest with you, I think you and Agon have the makings to be best friends… and who knows how close you'll get? He _needs_ that and _you_."

" _Please_ … Asami, I want you to stay with us…" He pleaded.

"We'll be around each other a lot in practice, not to mention once the school year starts," She tried to mimic his pouting face but broke character and reached a hand out to hold onto one of his shoulders, "We're _friends_ , you, me, and Agon. That's how I want it to be, but you don't need _me_ to hang out with him, Ikkyu."

His eyes widened and an embarrassed flush overtook his face, "I know that but… it's _easier_ with you there too, and I care about you… I don't think it'll be the same."

"It won't be the same, that's true, but it'll still be fun. Besides… with American Football practice starting up so soon, it'll be a lot harder to get together but I don't want you to give this up." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be fine. You're Ikkyu Hosokawa after all, brilliant aerial genius who knows how to treat people kindly despite your talent. You'll do wonders for him."

Ikkyu blushed, touching the cheek she'd smooched with a reluctant smile, "I _suppose_ you're right… but thank you Asami-chan."

"Now go on and eat some of those snacks before Agon hogs them all… the jerk doesn't gain weight no matter what he eats and it isn't fair," She huffs, waving him back.

He gives her a sly grin, turning to do as she ordered before offering one last comment, "Ah and… _your hair_ is a little…" He motioned to his own head and made spiral shapes all around before starting to walk off with a laugh.

Asami gasps and looks in a nearby glass door to see a vague reflection of her bangs flying out in all sorts of different directions and loops of hair and lets out a loud and annoyed groan before fixing it as best she can.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all I'm doing for their first year of college/summer! I just wanted to do a quick development thing for Agon and Asami with Ikkyu before I moved on to the next part... _[And it turns out I'm actually guilty Agon/Ikkyu shipper... but I'll leave their relationship to interpretation ;) but tfw you accidentally use your OC's fanfiction as an agenda to ship your ES21 OTP...]_ This fic was a bit shorter than I expected and I considered making more plots for it but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

 **So yes, this story is a Trilogy! I might make it a tetralogy but the fourth part would be after everyone's done with college... though it's debatable I go that far even though I do have a few ideas in mind. The next season/part will take place for the rest of their college years...** **the year Sena and the others move to college and join the newer American Football teams (or where canon leaves us off in the very last chapter) I can promise there will be plenty of action in the next story. D** **oes Asami ever confront Hiruma about the relationship she wanted? Find out in the next part~**


End file.
